Vágyódás
by izee
Summary: ez egy Naruto yaoi, a párosításon meg fogtok lepődni:) "Miért nem tudom kontrollálni magamat? Miért nincs bennem annyi büszkeség, hogy elfogadjam vereségem, és beletörődjek, hogy soha sem leszel az enyém? Annyi méltóság, hogy beismerjem; vesztettem, és emelt fővel kiszálljak ebből a lehetetlen, egyirányú kapcsolatból? Mikor kezdtem el csillapíthatatlanul vágyni rád?" Neji pov
1. Prológus

**Vágyódás**

_**Prológus: Elvesztett irányítás**_

Már megint itt vagy. A szokásos öltözetet viseled, arcod mogorva maszk mögé rejted, de ez is nagyon jól áll neked. Elmész mellettem, és megint csak pár centi kell, hogy hozzád

érjek. Mintha tudnád, hogy megveszek érted, és direkt a tűrőképességem határait feszegetnéd. De most sem teszem meg, nem érek hozzád. Már megint. _Vég nélkül ismételt mozdulatsorok._

Még rám se nézel. _Megint._ Ördögi kör, amiből nem tudok kitörni. De nem is akarok. A napom fénypontja, amikor rám „nézel". Pontosabban sose állapodik meg a tekinteted rajtam, csak átfut. Az a pár másodperc is elég, hogy gyorsabban verjen a szívem, és levegőért kapkodjak; arcom a gyors véráramnak köszönhetően kipirul (nem észrevehetően, csak egy kicsit), a szemem csillogni kezd (mert már láttam magam ilyenkor tükörben), és újra elevennek érzem magam: _hát_ _mégis szép az élet! _De ennek a pár másodpercnyi boldogságnak ára van. Kemény ára. Íme a berögzült gyakorlat:

Jön a _csalódás. _

Nagyon fáj. Marcangolja a mellkasomat. Megfojt. Olyan, mintha egy örvény húznale, szédülsz és fuldokolsz. Átcsap fölötted, de ennek is vége szakad.

És a következő állomás a _düh._

Neked akarok esni: összetörném unott maszkod, darabokra tépném közönyödet. Leszaggatnám a ruhád, és vadul magamévá tennélek.

Már érzem feszülni a nadrágomat. Az arcomon halvány pírral nyelek egyet.

Jön a _szégyen_.

Szégyen, mert ilyeneket gondolok. Szégyen, mert legyőztél. Még mindig nem vagy az enyém. Évek óta vágyom rád, de még soha sem érintettelek meg. Nem tudom, mikor változtak meg így az erőviszonyok, de most már annyi önbecsülés sincs bennem, hogy emelt fővel kilépjek ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből. _Pokollá_ változtattad az életemet, de képtelen vagyok elhagyni téged.

_Reménytelenség. _

A csalódottság mellett ott van még egy kis értetlenség.

_Döbbenet_.

Miért nem tudom kontrollálni magamat? Miért nincs bennem annyi büszkeség, hogy elfogadjam vereségem, és beletörődjek, hogy soha sem leszel az enyém? Annyi méltóság, hogy beismerjem; vesztettem, és emelt fővel kiszálljak ebből a lehetetlen, egyirányú kapcsolatból? Mikor veszítettem el régi higgadt fejű, megfontolt önmagamat, mikor kezdtem el csillapíthatatlanul vágyni rád? Mikor csúszott ki a kezeim közül az irányítás? Hol rontottam el? Miért olyan telhetetlen az emberi lény, miért kell pont az, aki nem lehet a miénk?

Egyáltalán minek halmozok fel ennyi megválaszolatlan kérdést?! Nem mindegy, mikor szerettem bele?! A lényeg, hogy megtörtént, és már nem találok kiutat a helyzetemből. Nagyot sóhajtok. Nem tudom mikor, azt meg főleg nem, hogy miért… de testem és lelkem megállíthatatlanul sóvárog Sasuke után.


	2. Menedék

**Vágyódás**

_**Prológus: Elvesztett irányítás**_

Már megint itt vagy. A szokásos öltözetet viseled, arcod mogorva maszk mögé rejted, de ez is nagyon jól áll neked. Elmész mellettem, és megint csak pár centi kell, hogy hozzád

érjek. Mintha tudnád, hogy megveszek érted, és direkt a tűrőképességem határait feszegetnéd. De most sem teszem meg, nem érek hozzád. Már megint. _Vég nélkül ismételt mozdulatsorok._

Még rám se nézel. _Megint._ Ördögi kör, amiből nem tudok kitörni. De nem is akarok. A napom fénypontja, amikor rám „nézel". Pontosabban sose állapodik meg a tekinteted rajtam, csak átfut. Az a pár másodperc is elég, hogy gyorsabban verjen a szívem, és levegőért kapkodjak; arcom a gyors véráramnak köszönhetően kipirul (nem észrevehetően, csak egy kicsit), a szemem csillogni kezd (mert már láttam magam ilyenkor tükörben), és újra elevennek érzem magam: _hát_ _mégis szép az élet! _De ennek a pár másodpercnyi boldogságnak ára van. Kemény ára. Íme a berögzült gyakorlat:

Jön a _csalódás. _

Nagyon fáj. Marcangolja a mellkasomat. Megfojt. Olyan, mintha egy örvény húznale, szédülsz és fuldokolsz. Átcsap fölötted, de ennek is vége szakad.

És a következő állomás a _düh._

Neked akarok esni: összetörném unott maszkod, darabokra tépném közönyödet. Leszaggatnám a ruhád, és vadul magamévá tennélek.

Már érzem feszülni a nadrágomat. Az arcomon halvány pírral nyelek egyet.

Jön a _szégyen_.

Szégyen, mert ilyeneket gondolok. Szégyen, mert legyőztél. Még mindig nem vagy az enyém. Évek óta vágyom rád, de még soha sem érintettelek meg. Nem tudom, mikor változtak meg így az erőviszonyok, de most már annyi önbecsülés sincs bennem, hogy emelt fővel kilépjek ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből. _Pokollá_ változtattad az életemet, de képtelen vagyok elhagyni téged.

_Reménytelenség. _

A csalódottság mellett ott van még egy kis értetlenség.

_Döbbenet_.

Miért nem tudom kontrollálni magamat? Miért nincs bennem annyi büszkeség, hogy elfogadjam vereségem, és beletörődjek, hogy soha sem leszel az enyém? Annyi méltóság, hogy beismerjem; vesztettem, és emelt fővel kiszálljak ebből a lehetetlen, egyirányú kapcsolatból? Mikor veszítettem el régi higgadt fejű, megfontolt önmagamat, mikor kezdtem el csillapíthatatlanul vágyni rád? Mikor csúszott ki a kezeim közül az irányítás? Hol rontottam el? Miért olyan telhetetlen az emberi lény, miért kell pont az, aki nem lehet a miénk?

Egyáltalán minek halmozok fel ennyi megválaszolatlan kérdést?! Nem mindegy, mikor szerettem bele?! A lényeg, hogy megtörtént, és már nem találok kiutat a helyzetemből. Nagyot sóhajtok. Nem tudom mikor, azt meg főleg nem, hogy miért… de testem és lelkem megállíthatatlanul sóvárog Sasuke után.

**1. fejezet**

**Menedék**

Ez túl sok, inkább elmegyek. A pokolba is, Sasuke! Már megint nyertél, és nekem nem hagytál mást, csak a tömény vágyat.

- A szokásosat! - Nem csak a vágy tömény, ami maradt, hanem az italom is. Szégyen. Tizenkilenc évesen egy kocsmába töltöm minden estémet. Ennek is te vagy az oka! Gyűlöllek!

Lemondóan sóhajtok egyet: akárhogy is áltatom magam, soha sem leszel nekem egy a sok közül. Nem hagysz hidegen, nem tudok közönyösen érezni irántad.

Olyan, mintha lyukat égetnének a hátamba; figyelnek. Az alkohol eléggé az eltompította érzékeimet, valószínűleg már szemmel vagyok tartva egy ideje. Hátrafordulok, és zöld szivárványhártyával fedett íriszekbe meredek. Leplezetlenül bámulom. Olyan ismerős valahonnan…

Nézem zenére vonagló formás testét. Aztán egyszer csak beugrik. Hát persze! Sakura, az a kis rózsaszín liba, aki Tsunade tanítványa, de ami ennél is fontosabb: folyton _Sasuke után koslat_!

Hajába vezeti kezét, majd lassan, érzékien levezeti a nyakán, meg a testén, miközben ajkába harap. Gátlástalan ribanc. És azt hiszi; szexi. Én tudok valakit, akinek a reggeli kómás fejéből való kipislogása is hívogatóbb ennél.

Buján rám mosolyog. _Ó, szóval szeretnél egy menetre?_ Amint látom, te is elég alkoholt ittál, hogy reggel ne emlékezz semmire. Odamegyek hozzá, majd a fülébe suttogom- közben ügyelek rá, hogy a szám folyamatosan érintkezzen a bőrével):

- Akarsz, ugye? - sóhajtom fülébe, majd megharapom, belenyalok, ezzel egy időben finoman húzni kezdem a WC felé. _Megbánod még, hogy neked is Sasuke kell!_ Mondjuk, te régebb óta rajongsz érte... Hirtelen elönt az együttérzés: egy cipőben járunk…

De csak addig tart ez az állapot, amíg rá nem jövök, hogy neki sokkal-sokkal több esélye van Sasukénál. _Hisz könyörgöm; végtére is a csapattársa, jobban ismeri, és lány!_ Még semmi jelét nem láttam, hogy Sasuke valami érdeklődést mutatna irányomban, vagy egyáltalán a férfiak felé. Különben is, akkor meg ott van Naruto. 

Szégyenszemre elönt a féltékenység. Eddig tartott kedvességem azzal az üres fejű kurvával. Keményen megragadom a vállát és térdre kényszerítem. Homályos szemeit nagyra tárja, de tiltakozásra nyitott száját betömöm férfiasságommal.

_Haahhhh. Ez hiányzott. Ez a forróság a büszkeségem körül _- hunyom le a szemem.

Csukott szemhéjaimon át is Sasukét látom, amitől elborítanak az indulatok. Lefogom a fejét, és elkezdem keményen, úgy istenigazából szájba baszni. A tudatom egy józan fele vadul kiáltozik, hogy ő nem Sasuke, nyisd ki a szemed, majd akkor meglátod! Hallgatok rá.

Basszus! Tényleg nem Sasuke. Francba! - nézek le a kis ribancra a derekamnál. De egyáltalán nem bánta előbbi eldurvulásomat, sőt máris kényeztetni kezd a nyelvével. _Észbontóan ügyes, mondom: kis kurva. _

Aztán leesik, hogy mit tettem: Uramatyám! Ő aztán tényleg nem tehet róla, hogy nem Sasuke, miért rajta töltöm ki az érzéseimet? Bár annyira nem zavar, hogy az előbb kezdett kicsúszni az irányításom alól a helyzet. Nem! Nem viselkedhetek úgy, mint egy féltékeny kis fruska! Gyerekes vagyok… Azzal kiveszem az ágyékom a szájából, nyomok egy vigasztaló csókot a feje búbjára, rendbe szedem magam és elmegyek.

Be kéne iratkozni egy elvonókúrára... Bár nem valószínű, hogy reménytelen szerelmeseknek is indítanak tanfolyamot.

A lábaim automatikusan visznek a menedékemhez.

Megállok egy jellegtelen háznál. Mondhatni tucat háznál, mert semmi különleges nincs benne, s rengeteg van Konohában. De csak a többi Konohainak tucat ház. Nekem a feledésem helye. Biztonságot nyújt, és ide mindig jöhetek, ha fáj. Szóval mostanában elég gyakran. Nagy sóhajtás kíséretében bekopogok.

- Neji! Gyere beljebb! Épp fürödni indulok, ígérem; gyors leszek, addig ülj csak le a kanapéra. Van egy csomó újságom, biztos találsz olyat, ami téged is érdekel... - Nem hagyom végigmondani, egy csókkal elhallgattatom. Nyelvem becsúszik nyitott ajkai közt, közben egyik kezemmel a hajába túrok, a másikkal pedig szorosan átölelem derekát. Tenyerei mellkasomra csúsznak, eltol magától.

- Lee… - Nem tudom mit látott a szememben, de újra közel enged magához. Szorosan ölelem, arcom a fején virító feketeségbe temetem.

- De most ne legyél olyan durva, mint múltkor. Lábra se tudtam állni utána. Ma még zuhanyozni is akarok, nem beszélve arról, hogy holnap küldetésre megyek, szóval szeretném kipihenni magam, és sokat aludni este.

Hát, nincs mit szépíteni rajta. Legutóbb tényleg nagyon nyers voltam, de akkor a szokásosnál is sokkal rosszabb hangulatba kerültem: véletlenül összeért a kezünk, így mindegyik érzésem jóval intenzívebb volt, mint általában. De minél magasabbra repülsz a hintával, annál nagyobbat esel, ha lezuhansz róla, nem? Nem mintha én hintáznék, de azért szerintem érthető hasonlat. Mert én pontosan így élem az életem: _egyszer fönn - egyszer lenn._

- Gyengéd leszek, megígérem. - Finoman fogaim közé veszem alsó ajkát; kicsit meghúzom. Lee veszi az adást, kinyitja a száját, hogy belévezethessem nyelvemet. Végigsimítok a fogain először kívül aztán belül, a szájpadlásán, majd oldalán, de félbeszakít. Kezei közé szorítja fejemet és vadul csókolni kezd, úgy, hogy még levegőt sem tudok venni.

_Nocsak, ennyire beindultál?_ Most voltam veled a leggyengédebb, és te ettől gerjedsz be? Ó, akkor félreismertelek. Mindig is Lee volt a romantikusabb alkat, de hogy ennyire? Akkor az eddigi együttléteinket csak én élveztem? Próbálok küzdeni feltörő bűntudatommal, de most ajkai közt se lelek megnyugvást_. _

Miért? Miért bántottam már Lee-t is? Ő az egyedüli, aki még törődik velem. De megmutatom, hogy én is tudok olyan nagylelkű lenni, mint ő! Most az ő örömeit fogom előtérbe helyezni.

- Tudod mit? Menjünk fürdeni! - Felfelé görbülő ajkakkal tolom el magamtól.

- Neji - kezd bele, de én már viszem is a fürdőbe. Nem bírom ki, hogy legalább egy kicsit ne kínozzam. _Úgy édesebb lesz majd a kéj..._ Amint beérünk a fürdőszobába, egyből elkezdem kihámozni kimonójából, majd óvatosan megszívom nyakát, nehogy nyomot hagyjon. Közben végigsimítok a sok edzéstől izmos mellkasán. Hallom, ahogy halkan zihálni kezd, és hátulról szorosan átölelem vékony derekát. Nyelvem fentről lefelé végigszánkázik fülkagylója ívén. Bekapom fülcimpáját, majd szopogatni kezdem.

- Neji, nem vicces. Hagyd abba, vagy pedig csináld rendesen.

_Úgy tűnik, be kell fognom a száját valamivel..._ Erre a gondolatra hangosan felkacagok.

- Neji…- kezd bele, de megfogom az állát, magam felé fordítom és egy csókkal elhallgatatom. Nyelvem vad táncra invitálja az övét. Kezem megint végigsiklik mellkasán, csakhogy most nem áll meg, hanem lecsúszik hasára, de ott már abba marad a mozdulat. Elszakítom számat az övétől, mindkét karom levezetem dereka két oldalára. Elé megyek, közben két kezemet is viszem magammal; egy pillanatra se veszem le róla. Így helyet cserélnek, miután körbesimította derekát. Erősen össze kell szorítanom fogaimat fedetlen bőrét látva. Arra nem gondoltam, hogy amikor Lee-t „kínzom", az nekem is az lesz. Nincs időm gondolkozni, mert most ő kezdeményez. Tenyerei közé veszi arcom és vadul megcsókol. Nyelvével körözni kezd az enyém körül, átédesgeti magához. Hiába Lee született uke.

_Vajon Sasuke is az? Ne, ne gondolj rá! Lee, Lee, Lee... _- kántálom magamban.

- Lee, nem akarlak félbeszakítani, de ideje lenni fürdeni - hámozom le róla a számat. Jót nevetek homályos szemeibe nézve, és megnyitom a csapot. - Ne nézz rám így, mert itt helyben leteperlek.

- Neji… nem mondod, hogy fürdeni akarsz! Pont most?

- Nézd Lee, te akartál fürdeni - vonom meg a vállam.

- De - kezd bele kétségbeesetten. Hirtelen előtte termek, és a szájába suttogom:

- Shhh. Később mindent megkapsz, amit akarsz, de előbb gyorsan lefürdünk.

- **Ünk?** Te is fürdesz? _Velem?!_ Neji akkor én nem bírom ki. Te ki fogod bírni? Ha te igen, akkor én is. Nem vagyok gyengébb nálad...

- Hát én nem bírom ki. Te hogy állsz vele? Mert ha rajtam múlik, akkor nem érünk be időben a hálóba - mosolyodok el perverzen. Hallom, ahogy hangosan nyel egyet, miközben pirosló fejét lehajtja. Megint jót nevetek.

- Olyan aranyos vagy így… - hajolok hozzá egyre közelebb, végig a szemébe nézve _-, Lee..._ - suttogom a nevét, mint egy litániát. Finoman összeérintem a szánkat, közben mindkét kezemmel szorosan átölelem derekát. Szinte magamba préselem. _Szükségem van rá! _

Nem tudom, hogy kerültünk bele a kádba. Pedig kétségtelenül ott vagyunk. És… _Nem is csinálunk semmi izgalmasat! _Nem baj, majd én gondoskodok róla, hogy legyen izgalom… Gonosz mosolyra húzom a szám.

- Neji - kezd bele ijedten Lee mosolyomat látva, abbahagyva tisztálkodását. - Nekem holnap küldetésre kell mennem.

- És ezt csak most mondod? – kapom arcomhoz tenyerem táljátszott ijedtséggel. - Akkor húzzunk bele, hogy maradjon időd aludni is! - Azzal rávetem magam, a kád hátuljába passzírozom. Vadul marcangolom ajkait, csak Lee fájdalmas nyögése térít észhez. Egyből megszelídülök. Fogaim helyét ajkaim veszik át, lágyan végighúzom szám az övén. Most én veszem kezeim közé arcát, hogy mélyen a szemébe nézzek. Remélem, érti bocsánatkérésem. Gyengéden karjaimba kapom, és a hálószobába cipelem. Óvatosan lefektetem a futonra és gyönyörködök benne: vizes testében, vágytól izzó, homályos szemeiben, homlokára tapadt hajában. _Akaratlanul is elkezdem Sasukét keresni benne_. Megpróbálom belelátni. Sikerült.

Lelki szemeim előtt már Sasuke pompázik izmos, de mégis karcsú testével, arcára ragadt hajával, szikrázó, mégis ködös tekintettel, fel-le süllyedő tökéletes, fehér mellkasával, kockás hasával, szétnyitott lábakkal, _csak rám várva..._ A látvány olyan szép, hogy nemcsak a szívem, de ágyékom is belesajdult.

- Neji... - szólal meg Lee, elfúlva vágyképemet. - Ne nézz így! - Egy párnába temeti piros arcát. Érzem, hogy szám vége felfelé kunkorodik. Nem gúnyosan, csak kedvesen. Fejéhez hajolok, hogy egy puszit nyomhassak nedves tincseire. Ezt követi tarkója, majd gerince vonalát halmozom el apró csókokkal.

- Ha… - hallom, ahogy felsóhajt és ellazul. Kihasználva lazaságát egyből belétolom középső ujjamat. Beléreked a levegő, erre nem számított. Általában mielőtt tágítani kezdem, az ujjaimat először a szájába teszem nyálazásért. Megfordítom, mire mindketten fölnyögünk. Én, mert mikor megmozdítom, összepréselődik ujjam körül a tér. Ő pedig, mert... hadd ne részletezzem. Ezután még kettővel toldom meg. Egyszerre. Most már levegő után kapkod. Ráhajolok mellkasára, és hogy eltereljem gondolataimat az ujjaimat körülvevő forróságról, rálehelek bimbójára. Bekapom, szopogatom, és nagyon finoman megharapom. _Ez nem elég!_

Óvatosan harapdálni kezdem; imádok harapni. Nagyszerű érzés, ha a fogaid közé veszel akármit. Főleg amikor a fogad győz, és áthatol a valamin, ami utána atomjaira esik szét, hogy téged szolgáljon. Beléd épül. Több leszel általa. Nemcsak a kilóra értem. Minden egyes falattal tovább élsz. Kivéve, ha túlzásba viszed. _De hát nem megmondták, hogy jóból is megárt a sok? _

- Miérth állh…tálh mehg? - nyöszörgi.

- Bocsánat! - És máris vele kezdek foglalkozni. Még nem érzem elég tágnak, ezért inkább a nyakára terelem figyelmem. A másik kezem ujjaival az oldalát kezdem simogatni, mialatt az állcsontjától lefelé végigkarcolom fogaimmal nyakát. Utána végigpuszilom. Lee felkarjaimra teszi a kezét, görcsösen szorítja. Ujja percei húsomba vágnak.

- Neh mh bíromh máhr tohváhhbb. Csináljh vahlahhhmith! - lihegi. Sőt kéri.

- Ne hidd, hogy nekem könnyebb, de nem akarok neked fájdalmat okozni. Még egy kicsit bírd ki - suttogom utolsó mondatom fülébe. A mondandóm végén - hiszed vagy nem - Lee felnyüszít.

- Shhh - nyugtatom, közben apró csókokat lehelek szájára. - Ha kellőképpen ellazulsz - már érzem, hogy nem szorítja annyira karom -, egyből beléd hatolok, és mozogni kezdek, először lassan, majd fokozatosan gyorsulok, pont, ahogy szereted, majd megragadom f...

- Már ellazultam - szakít félbe. Megint megnevettet. _Cuki. Ennyire vársz rám? _Hát, akkor nem akarlak megvárakoztatni...

Végre beléhatolok. Nem kezdek egyből mozgásba, mint ahogy mondtam. Várok egy kicsit, hadd szokja. Azért nem mindegy, hogy az ember ujjai vagy férfiassága van benne. Egyik félnek sem. Kérdőn nézek rá, mire bólint. Lassan mozogni kezdek. Nyögéseink betöltik a szobát.

_Keresd azt a pontot, amitől sikoltozik._ Minden lökésemmel máshova célzok. És... megvan. Lee kéjesen felsikít. Utána igyekszek csak oda lökni. Jaj, Istenem, olyan jó! Szeretek benne lenni. Meg is mondom neki:

- Jó benned lenni. - Bár szerintem, nem hallotta, vagy ha mégis, akkor biztos nem fogta föl. Most csak a kéj hajszolására tud figyelni. Rásegítek; megragadom büszkeségét, és húzogatni kezdem rajta a bőrt.

- _Gai-sensei!_- sikoltja az orgazmus pillanatában.

- _Sasuke…_ - sóhajtom magamban. Előredőlök Lee mellkasára, hogy megpusziljam szíve helyét. Ráhajtom a fejem, és hallgatom szíve lüktetését. Csak hallgatom. Pedig nem nekem kéne. Nem én dobogtatom meg újra és újra, nem miattam (na, jó speciál miattam, de nem úgy) kezd vad vágtába, nem értem szorul össze az aggodalomtól, nem miattam „dolgozik"; nem értem pumpálja tele a testét az éltető vérrel, hogy még sokáig lehessen az enyém.

Felnézek, és fáradtan rámosolygok. Visszahelyezem fejemet a mellkasára, és amíg el nem alszom, hallgatom a fejleményeket Gai-sensei és közötte. Beismerem, féltékeny vagyok.

Nem tudom pontosan meghatározni a kapcsolatomat Lee-vel. Egy csónakban evezünk (értsd: mindketten másra vágyunk, de a kielégülést mindig egymásnál találjuk meg.) Mikor együtt vagyunk, mást képzelünk oda. Soha nem mondjuk ki egymás nevét szex közben, ajkunkon másnak a nevével érjük el a beteljesülést. Más után sóvárgunk, de csak egymást érjük el. Viszont túloznék, ha azt mondanám, hogy Lee csak ágymelegítő. Mert nem az. Igaz, nem érzek szenvedélyt, ha ránézek. _Csak hálát_. Mert befogadott. Mert mindig mellettem van, ha szükségem van rá. _És szeretetet._ Természetesen ez az érzés nem olyan, mint ami Sasukéhez köt. Ha olyan lenne, akkor Lee kellene nekem, nem pedig Sasuke. Ez közel sem olyan intenzív. Nem vad, vagy nyers. Sasukénál visszamegyek ősemberbe, nincs más, csak az ösztönök és a lecsupaszított vágy. Akkor zsigerből működök. Pont, mint egy vadállat. Nincsenek gondolatok, csak tomboló ösztönök. Lee-nél más a helyzet: ott meg tudom őrizni emberi mivoltomat. Ez nyugodt és harmonikus. Ő az én élő otthonom. A lelki békém. Lee… _Lee az én menedékem. _


End file.
